


Человек-оркестр

by qazanostra



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку 3.12: Наполеона постоянно клинит на пальцах Ильи. Доходит до того, что это начинает мешать работе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек-оркестр

У Курякина красивые пальцы.   
Соло впервые замечает это, когда они садятся скоротать вечер за шахматами. Курякин складывает пальцы домиком и слегка касается губ, задумчиво глядя на доску. Протягивает руку, чтобы сделать ход, и Соло завороженно следит за тем, как аккуратно, бережно, почти нежно длинные пальцы обхватывают маленькую фигурку. Курякин сбивает пешкой его коня, и сбитая фигура исчезает в широкой ладони. Он поглаживает прекрасными длинными пальцами его сбитого коня, а Соло ловит себя на мысли, что был бы не против ощутить, как эти самые пальцы поглаживают и его... «коня». Нервно сглатывает.  
Курякин поднимает взгляд.  
\- Твой ход, Ковбой, - негромко произносит он и трёт большим пальцем по деревянной морде.  
Партию Соло проигрывает.

С того момента он не может перестать пялиться на эти преступно длинные пальцы.   
Они пробираются на секретный объект, где Курякин ловко обезвреживает охрану, пока Соло возится с замком. Он справляется с задачей и оборачивается как раз в тот момент, когда Курякин обыскивает тела. Соло думает, что Курякин мог бы стать прекрасным пианистом. Эти пальцы просто предназначены для прикосновений к клавишам, осторожных сперва, а потом более глубоких, резких, энергичных.  
А ещё для того, чтобы обыскивать. Тщательно, внимательно, педантично.  
Он ловит себя на мысли, что очень хочет... быть обысканным.  
Курякин выпрямляется и смотрит на него.  
\- Чего застыл, Ковбой? - он разворачивает его за плечо, касается кончиками пальцев спины и подталкивает в направлении двери.  
Соло врезается в косяк.

Когда он накручивает на ствол глушитель, Соло посещает видение Курякина, играющего на контрабасе.  
Он практически видит эти мягкие движения, едва ощутимые касания, прижимающие струны к грифу. Обманчиво-нежные, способные в любой момент до боли усилить нажим...  
Курякин пинает его ногой и указывает на дверь офиса, в который им нужно проникнуть. Сжимает ствол и выглядывает из-за угла. А Соло смотрит на ствол и думает о том, как же хочется, чтобы Курякин хоть раз сжал его... гриф.  
Курякин оборачивается.  
\- У нас мало времени, Ковбой, - и поглаживает глушитель.  
Соло едва успевает проскочить мимо охраны.

То, как Большевик двумя руками держит стальную трубу, наводит на мысли о флейте.   
Соло так глубоко задумывается о флейтах, что пропускает момент, когда к Курякину со спины подбирается очередной противник. Приходится вернуться на грешную землю и принять активное участие в процессе.  
Они с трудом выбираются из здания и бегут туда, где их должна ждать Габи с машиной. Курякин не бросает подобранный кусок трубы, и Соло на бегу додумывает мысль про флейты. Да, он совершенно точно был бы не против послушать, как Большевик играет соло на его... флейте. А ведь они могли бы и парно.  
Курякин впихивает его в подворотню и толкает к стене.  
\- Соберись, Ковбой, - он насмешливо щурится. – О чем ты только думаешь?  
\- Ты ходил в музыкальную школу? – Соло облизывает губы и напряженно ухмыляется.   
\- Нет. Но был горнистом. В пионерлагере.   
Он выглядывает из подворотни в поисках Габи, а Соло мысленно стонет.  
Вот горн – это, пожалуй, слишком.


End file.
